Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electrical connector assemblies.
Various communication or computing systems use electrical connectors to transmit data signals between different components of the systems. An electrical connector may electrically and mechanically connect one blade server to another blade server, for example. As data signal speeds continue to increase, signal integrity may diminish. In order to maintain signal integrity, some known connector assemblies are mounted on expensive dielectric printed circuit board materials. The use of such specialized dielectric printed circuit board materials, however, increases the cost of each printed circuit board assembly and the cost of the overall system.
Known computer blade server systems may include multiple processors on each blade or board. In order to be commercially viable, such systems include the latest, up-to-date processors. However, suitable high speed connections between the processors are often expensive.
One known computer blade system includes a high speed communication channel between central processing units (CPUs) on multiple server blades. As an example, each server blade may include two CPUs. Each CPU connects to another CPU through the high speed communication channel. However, using a backplane interface on a rear side of a server board or blade may not provide a suitable connection interface for the high speed signals. As such, the system may utilize higher quality board material that is able to accommodate the high speed signals. However, such material may be costly.
A need exists for a practical, lower cost system and method of connecting a server board or blade to another component.